Fixing the Past
by YukiChan07
Summary: After years of regret, Hikaru returns to Haze middle school to right the wrong he did by appologising to Yuki Mitani. Hoping and wishing that one day, they will once again be friends. will he succeed or is the hole in their friendship too big to fill?
1. Chapter 1

Hiya!

Here we go, my first fan fiction.

I enjoyed writing it so i hope you enjoyed reading it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hikaru No Go

* * *

I entered the school building. Wow, it really has been a long time. As I walked through the halls, so many memories flooded back into my head. I stopped outside the science lab and took a deep breath. _This is it_ I thought; I opened the door and stepped inside.

"HIKARU!" Akari yelled as she koala hugged me and almost knocked me to the ground.

The room was silent.

I saw there were eight people in there: Akari, Kaneko-san, Koike, Natsume, kumiko and three people I didn't know. As I looked around the room I noticed him, the ninth person in the room, Yuki Mitani. He looked up and our eyes locked. I could see the pain and hatred in his eyes; he did not want to see me. He got up to leave but I knew I needed to set things right. I pried Akari off me and grabbed Yuki's arm but he struggled out of it. For a split second I thought about giving up, but only for a second. I turned around, grabbed him by his suspenders, pulled him back and sat him in the chair.

"Yuki I need to say something and you need to hear it." I said it forcefully but he just looked away.

"Yuki, about a year ago, I followed you to a go salon under a ramen shop, I saw you play like a pro and I also saw you cheat like a snake. You were humbled by a man Shu hired to set you straight and lost your money. I played him and retrieved your money which I then used to lure you into the go club. You resisted at first but then became one of the team. We were all so happy, we played against each other and alongside each other and we shared a goal, to defeat Kaio. Just before a tournament, I announced that I was to attempt the insei exam, unaware that I could no longer share that goal with you. You depended on me and I let you down, I betrayed you, I did wrong by you. I cannot change the past but I can right the future. Yuki Mitani, of class three, I want to apologise for hurting you."

I had said what I needed to say.

I stepped back and let him up. He walked out of the room without a word, staring at the ground. Akari approached me and tapped me on the shoulder.

"That was brave, you gave up your pride to apologise to Yuki. I am happy you set things right. I don't think this will be your last meeting with him." She was trying to comfort me but I didn't need it. Apologising gave me a new found strength and a hope that someday, I would reunite with my old friend.

I turned to Akari and smiled at her._ How did i get so luck to have a friend like her?_

"I'll be going home now. It is good to see you all and see how the club is faring." I turned and walked away, the smile still tugging at the corner of my mouth. _Sai, thank you for giving me the strength to set things right with Yuki._

* * *

There it is!

chapter 1.

I hope you liked it and i know its quite short but there will be more!

YukiChan07


	2. Chapter 2

Yo!

I know it has been ages and i really don't have an excuse but I will Try to be better!

Thanks for the reviews. I havent actually finished reading/watching the series and i dont know much about it so please forgive me if i don't get all the details right. ^^

Hope you like it!

* * *

Hikaru P.O.V

I decided to walk the long way to the train station. I had time and I needed to think. I had apologised to Yuki but he hadn't taken it very well, but then again, who would expect him to jump out of the chair dancing saying 'Hikaru! You're back!' I smiled at the thought of it. As I walked past the old salon, I remembered my first game with Akira. It was an amazing game. Akira was so much stronger than me then. Sai was amazing too. Sai. I miss him. I wonder if he's proud of me...

Akari P.O.V

I smiled. Hikaru was so brave to let go of is pride and apologise to Yuki. I was proud of him, I just wish he payed more attention to me sometimes. Kaneko-chan says it's obvious that I like him. I wish he took the time to notice though.  
"It's obvious he likes you too, Akari." Sometimes Kaneko-chan can read my mind. "Do you want to walk home together?"  
"Oh no, I'm ok, thank you." I replied. She nodded and turned towards the door. "Kaneko-chan, wait a second."  
"What's up?"  
"Do you think he notices me? Hikaru, I mean."  
"Don't stress about it. It will all work itself out somehow, but yes, I do think he notices you. Much more than you think. I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Thank you Kaneko-chan." I whispered after she left. I packed up the remaining mess from the club and grabbed my bag. I ran all the way to the train station, hoping to catch one last glance of my dear Hikaru but it seemed he was gone. I took one last glance around the crowded platform before a pair of hands covered my eyes. I jumped with fear. Was I being kidnapped?

"Looking for someone?" It was Hikaru. I could tell just from his voice.

"As a matter of fact, yes. He's tall, black hair, blonde fringe, pretty good at go and completely obnoxious. You know him?" I asked as he removed his hands.

"Sounds like me, well, apart from that bit about being obnoxious, I am not that bad. What were you after?" He smiled. I love it when he smiles.

"I was just wondering, if you aren't too busy I mean, would you like to hang out with me later? You know, just the two of us, like we used to." My heart was pounding so hard I thought it was going to fall out of my chest.

"I'd love to," He replied with another smile, "Bring your dog and we can go to the park."

"Great I'll see you around 4 then?"

"I'll be there. See ya!" He said as he waved and stepped onto the train. I stood there for a moment smiling and waving like an idiot before I realised I needed to get home!

Kaneko P.O.V

I opened the front door and put my shoes on the rack.

"I'm home mum!" I yelled, but due to the lack of reply, I gathered she was still at work. I plodded up to my room and dropped onto my bed. I let my bag fall onto the floor as I closed my eyes for a quick rest.

"That confrontation was really something." I said aloud to no one in particular, "I must admit, Shindo has guts." I got up to do my homework as the phone rang.

"Hello, Kaneko speaking." I said as I picked up the phone,

"KANEKO-CHAN!HIKARU SAID HE WOULD HANG OUT WITH ME!" Screamed the person on the other end of the line,

"That's great Akari but you don't have to yell, I can hear you just fine."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I was a bit too excited. Anyway, just calling to let you know!" She giggled.

"Ok have fun! I'll talk to you later ok? Bye."

* * *

There you go ^^

Please review...

YukiChan07


End file.
